Lougies of Justice
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: With that bratty prince and his clever idea to spit on Karina's head, she left with only one thing: the desire for revenge.


Yay! this one-shot for **MikaUchiha666** is done!

[I do not own any KHR characters in this story]

[The character, Wren, belongs to me] Read her story, "Wine, Veal, and Bloody Bites."

[The characters, Karina and Mika, belong to MikaUchiha666]

I hope you like this one-shot. Advice/comments are LOVED!

The Playlist?

RDJ2 - "A Beautiful Mind"  
>MSTRKRFT - "The Looks"<br>Bouga-Akhenaton - "Belsunce breakdown"  
>We Have Band - "Divisive"<br>Portugal the Man - "Shade"  
>Moby - "Exteme Ways" (DJ Tiesto's Vocal Remix)<p>

*MSTRKRFT was the one to get the story to flow for me.

**And thats all I got.**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>(scratch, scratch, scratch)<p>

Inside the main office of the Varia mansion sat Karina, Mammon's new pupil. As surprising it was too see someone who could afford such a hefty fare, it was also surprising to see how much the house had changed in her presence. In the large office desk and chair, she continued to keep order in all the guardians lives: arranging their scheduled hits, arranging the flights, cars, bank accounts, and any other business affair that had to do with any of the seven elites. Mammon had found the perfect secretary, an opinion shared by everyone but Xanxus and Bel. But then again, when did those two ever care about anything else but themselves?

Karina continued to scratch in her calendar all the upcoming events and hits that were to be made. She did take one moment to check herself: slightly swiping the pencil eraser extras off her perfectly tailored suit, then inspecting her tie's Windsor Knot under the double breasted vest that kept her modest appearance in check; she liked keeping her Varia career professional. And she planned on keeping it this way until she got what training she needed from that Master of hers—killing him when she finally felt up to it.

"Hmm, the 28th of April… Its already been a year." A small smirk appears from her usually indifferent expression.

She took a moment to reflect on that date; the date she killed her parents in cold blood. It was a morning like any other, eating breakfast in the grandeur dining room, on time for school like always.

"_Karina, we need to talk to you about something." She looks up to her father, then moving her eyes to her mother._

"_Yes?"_

_Her mother's voice rings, "Your father and I have been having problems for some time now, and we have decided to go through with a divorce."_

_Karina glares, "You know I don't believe in divorce." In her head she's muttering, 'Strike 1.'_

_The father defends, "We understand your opinion, but it's something that you have no place in deciding. You will understand this more when you're older."_

"_Fine. Then, go on." Karina was pissed off by her Dad's comment._

_The Mother speaks again, "With this in mind, we also decided that it would be best if you stayed with your father while we take care of everything."_

"_Where is father staying?"_

"_He—"_

"_I'll be in Manchester." _

Without a thought, she rejects the idea, "_I want to stay in Long Island. Where will you be?"_

_Her Mother answers, "I will be—"_

"_She won't be in Long Island either." 'So she really was having an affair,' Karina pondered._

_But Karina wouldn't budge, "I won't move. I want to go to my school in Long Island. It has people like me, and is a highly reputed school around the world." She never would admit it, but she did like going to school with other people who were telekinetic._

_Karina's terse answers pissed her Dad off, "You will go where we say, you are the child. We are the parents." 'Strike 2.'_

_Her Mother tries to intercede, "Karina, honey…"_

"_No Mother, I __**won't**__ move."_

_Her Father slams the table, "GODDAMMIT KARINA!" 'Strike 3.'_

_Both parents grew quiet when the knives on the table rose; Karina was done with them. She wouldn't move; she wanted more power. And the school she was currently attending was the only way she knew to go in her quest for power. Both parents tried to calm her, but it was too late—she counted to three. "Karina, honey—"_

_She stared at them in distaste as they fell in their plates of food that were never touched. It was such a shame that the breakfast that Karina carefully prepared for them was never, ever eaten. They never muttered a simple gesture of appreciation either. They never really cared. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at the blood flowing out of their eyes that she had gouged the elegant butter knives. It was her best breakfast yet._

_[Knock, Knock]_

_She looked at the naughty parents in front of her for one more moment and walked away to answer the door; the person wouldn't see past her illusion of such a beautiful dinning room. Karina twisted the knob, opening the door to a small figure, hooded by a purple cloak that masked their face. She took note of the pacifier around its neck and the disgusting piece of paper in its hand; it looked somewhat like a map with a deeper glance._

"_Can I help you?" She asked in her deep, yet soft voice._

"_This is the receipt for what you owe for my training, and pack your things."_

_Karina was surprised by presumptuous brat, but didn't show it. "What I owe you?" _

"_You will be my pupil. Take longer than ten minutes, and I'll add an extra $10,000."_

_She snorted, "Your pupil? And what will you teach me?"_

"_A better way to hide the dead parents in your dinning room." She cocked a brow._

_He spoke again, "Nine minutes."_

* * *

><p>Done reflecting, she let out a small chuckle to the look of her parents, 'those trashy dogs.' Karina had always hated her parents and the life she led; she wanted more. The Varia was the perfect place for her and her cold disposition that never reacted to anyone, anyone but that stupid Bel. She would never plan on leaving this place if the Prince wasn't always rousing her anger, or if she wasn't paying Mammon so much. She couldn't stand the audacity of that baby; taking her trust of $90 million, as well as 50% of all her Varia earnings. She had to kill him—she would be a fool not to.<p>

Back in her zone of planning the Varia lives, she noticed a slot in Mammon's time that was added without her approval. 'He did not fuck with my schedule… Strike 1.' She immediately stood up, felt down her outfit (to make sure it was in place), and let her stilettoes click down the hallway in search of her 'tyrant master,' her disrupted planner in hand.

Knowing the time of day it was, she was sure that he and the nettlesome prince were either in Mammon's room playing on his "FantasmaWii," Bel's Wii molded with Mammon's frog fantasma that lets Mammon make whatever games his illusions desire, or they were in the courtyard lazing around. They got in a fight about the Wii yesterday, and it ended with Xanxus breaking the actual Wii and leaving the Prince with a beautifully black shiner. So she easily assumed they were outside. Walking down the hallway, she passed by all the rooms, giving them a quick glance for their inhabitants. [Click, Click, Clack-clack] She stopped, seeing Mika, the new cloud guardian, in her room and working on her new Hackintosh. Mika was still very angered about how the last one was destroyed, but still managed to find it within her to still like the Prince who was guilty of such a heinous crime. Karina watched and wondered how a girl so cute could like a boy as arrogant as Bel.

She only shook her head before poking her head and planner in, "Mika, here is a report that has your new schedule of hits, as well as the payments that will be posted after their completion; are there any new accounts or investors I need to know about before these funds are posted?"

Mika looked up, unconcerned about the money or the hits, "Uhh, just put the money in the same places as usual." She was more concerned with finishing her project up by the end of the night. 'I'll get that fucker this time.'

Karina asked in a final check, "30, 60, 10?" These were percentages to allocate the payments into her stocks, her IRA, and her checking.

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever." Mika already had her headphones on. Deadmau5 time.

Karina rolled her eyes and let the slip gracefully fall on the bed.

A few more clicks and clacks, and she was now pushing the large doors, leading to the courtyard open. Now for some reason, Xanxus loved keeping the inside of the house very dark, which Karina enjoyed too. She didn't like the sun on her beautiful ivory skin. Plus, everyone knew that redheads are more likely to develop skin cancer, in opposition to the masses of population with blond, black, or brown hair*. She wasn't taking her chances on dying because of something as absurd as cancer. So walking outside, her eyes were snapped shut as she tried to adjust to the light. 'Stupid sun,' she thought.

While she was doing this, the very Prince and Mammon she was in search of, were right above her. They were watching her every move. Now Karina never paid any mind to Bel, but if she did, she would know that the rotten shit of a Prince loved to spit lougies, in attempt to make them fall as close to the ground as possible before slurping them back up. Yeah, very gross; even Mika found this unattractive. So as Karina continued her attempt to see outside, Bel came up with the nasty idea of spitting one out—right above her head.

Mammon and Bel both looked at each other for one moment, Bel's grin reaches lengths comparable to the Cheshire cat and Mammon is also wearing a smirk hidden by his cloak. They were both thinking, 'this will be fun.' So Bel silently hacks up the nasty mass of phlem while Karina barely opens her eyes to the beautiful garden before her, 'Who the fuck is that naked girl sunbathing on the lawn? Oh, it's that one whore Xanxus keeps around as his replacement… Hmm, I need to call the Ninth and arrange a meeting time for him—'

Ptat.

Karina's thoughts cease to the feeling of something wet hitting her head. She ignorantly touches the substance and looks above to a bratty prince who has drool trailing down his face. She loses her cool completely. "YOU BRATTY, PIECE OF SHIT PRINCE! THAT IS STRIKE 3." Her voice gets extremely dark, "So dead…"

"Ushishishi, you said strike three last time. Stupid servant." His grin stayed firmly planted.

Mammon chided, "My lousy pupil can't even sense other people near her. I'm docking your pay for this embarrassment." 'Oh that fucking baby, just wait. Yours is coming too,' She thought this recalling the information she found in his room not too long ago.

She only grunted and stamped inside, already laying her revenge.

Mammon and Bel both looked at each other happily, since they loved pushing Karina's buttons. Mammon enjoyed further exhibiting his dominance to her and Bel just hated that emotionless stare she gave to the world. Servants were supposed to look happy serving the Prince. They both continued to talk amongst each other while Xanxus' courtesan looked, humored by the scene she just witnessed.

'Hmm, that girl was just looking at me weird… Probably jealous that tall, slender body of hers isn't as delectable as mine. I'm glad that stupid Prince spit on her; Xanxus belongs to me.' As always, Wren was always under the assumption she was the one Xanxus loved the most. Too bad she would never figure out that she was only a replacement.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Karina was still fuming about the spit, tromping hard on her beautiful black lacquered heels; they wanted to cry from the abuse. At the end of the hallway, Levi stared at Karina lustfully. He thought that model-like body of hers was perfect for him, 'I'll try and complement her today.' Of course, being terrible at reading body language, he didn't see that this was a terrible idea. A very terrible idea that Xanxus—who was just walking out his room (at the end of the hallway on the left)—would have the pleasure of seeing how the simple compliment would be taken.<p>

Levi stopped Karina, 'K-Karina, you look—"

Without even batting an eye, she pushed him through the wall next to him. This landed him inside Mika's room, destroying her just finished Hackintosh:

"OO! LEVI I HATE YOU!" She immediately tasered him with her phone.

"EWGAHH!"

Xanxus watched this, further impressed with Mammon's choice for a pupil. 'I don't mind that Karina girl. I'll let her keep doing what she wants.' He thought this mainly because he found Levi extremely annoying, and that M girl still weirded him out too. Plus, she took care of that stupid Wren for him when he had to leave for his hospital visits. That alone was enough to make him respect her; that Wren is crazy.

* * *

><p>Karina didn't even bother looking back to Levi as she continued her flawless plot for revenge. Now inside the kitchen, she acted like her normal self and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and eavesdropped on Squalo and Lussuria's conversation about shampoos. 'Yes, they will be here for a while. Squalo can talk about shampoo forever, and Lussuria can talk about himself forever,' She thought as she slinked out of there unnoticed. The trap was already laid.<p>

Xanxus, who was heading to the study, where all the alcohol is, watched as Karina slinked like a cat up the stairs. He chuckled, knowing that she was up to something. 'Where did she come from? The kitchen I think… I guess I'll get some wine to drink then.' He knew better than to miss this. Wren was walking inside, and caught Xanxus staring at her—she was pissed. 'Oh that girl, trying to take **my** plaything.'

"Xanzy, I want sex." She made her pouty face.

"No." He didn't even bother with her games and walked into the kitchen.

'Oh, that bitch. She had to of sucked him good. I know it!' She decided to go find out what Mika knew about them.

* * *

><p>Bel and Mammon were bored with spitting off the balcony and decided to head to Mammon's room for some Wii battles with the Vongola guardians on Mammon's FantasmaWii; this was their favorite game. They both walked in the mansion, and Bel told Mammon that he was off to get his remote—it was his good luck charm—supposedly. He had not won a single time against Mammon with it. Karina took advantage of the moment, and placed them both under deep illusions. Mammon was her first target. So Bel unknowingly began to walk in circles around the second story's main hall, while Mammon was led into his room like he was heading to originally. You would imagine that Mammon knew he was under Karina's spell, but Karina was special. He knew it too; it was this alone that made him choose her as a pupil. So Karina continued with the illusion, making Mammon go into his room and wire half of her trust back to her while he believed he was getting Fantasma and the Wii ready. 'Asswipe.' Karina thought this while giving herself a mental pat on the back. 'Time to lead him back into reality.' She easily put Mammon back into actually reality while now focusing in on Bel; this would be her greatest achievement against him. He won't be able to top this even if he tried.<p>

Karina was now leading Bel, who was still wandering the hallway, down the stairs into the kitchen; he thought he was going to his room. In his illusion, he walked into his room to find Mika, the secret object of his desire, laying in his bed wearing nothing but a black laced corset with matching thong, garter belt, and ripped stocking—the Mika he fantasized about in his dreams. But in reality, he was in the kitchen, staring at Lussuria with lustful eyes meant only for his Mika. Xanxus was very weirded out by this, but saw Karina's evil smile and knew this was about to get funnier.

In his fantasy, Mika licked her lip seductively and pulled one of Bel's knives out of her corset and asked, "Can I play a game with the Prince?"

In reality, Lussuria was asking, "Can I help you, Prince."

His grin appeared, "Yeah."

In his illusion, Mika gave him a cute look as she shifted her body in a position that showed off her small, sexy figure, "Yay..."

Lussuria nervously responded, "Okay."

Bel's grin only got bigger; Karina mimicked him.

Mika now revealed the game, "Now everywhere I cut myself, I want you to kiss me there."

Lussuria was lost, "Now would be a good time to tell me. Do you want me to cut your hair?"

Bel couldn't even speak, his dream was coming true, "Ushishishi."

Mika first made a small cut on her hand; Lussuria put his coffee cup in hand.

Bel grabbed the hand fiercely and planted a small kiss.

Mika and Lussuria both said, "Ohh?"

Mika now cut her lip, while Lussuria was gently touching the part of his lip that was scalded.

The real Mika was walking into the kitchen for the chocolate bar she had put in the freezer; she loves to eat chocolate cold.

Bel grabs their jaw, and plants a rough kiss on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside.

Xanxus, Squalo, and Mika all looked like they wanted to hurl. Karina snapped Bel into reality as she laughed out loud in vainglory. She was the best.

Bel, who was now aware of what he was doing, jumped away in disgust. 'I did not just let my royal lips touch that piece of flaming trash.' He looked around the room, embarrassed of how many people just witnessed this moment. Xanxus was laughing so hard, you would've thought he just heard the little Decimo was killed. Karina felt good knowing someone else enjoyed seeing this.

"Bel, I would've never guessed that you saw me that way…" Lussuria was giving him a suggestive smile and batting his eyes under those small sunglasses. Bel flinched.

"Oh my god Bel, you're gross." Mika was giving him the stink eye and walking out of the kitchen. The prince was devastated. Karina laughed harder.

Knowing exactly what happened, he took all of his knives and launched his attack on Karina, but just like Levi, she blew him through the wall. The only difference was that she blew him through the brick wall behind him, making a new doorway outside. She walks up to him and grabs his shirt collar while he is still trying to get up. And poor the prince ends his day, getting another lesson in karma as Karina broke character completely to spit on his face.

Xanxus gave her another laugh, and she walked away proud.


End file.
